Minions Mob
The Minions was formed by two five evicted Whiskers females and two Vexos males, one was the former dominant male of the Vexos. Thelma and Zenoheld, the former dominant male of the Vexos, took the dominant positions. After the lost of the dominant pair, the last Whisker female Louise assumed the dominant female position before she was killed a yea rlater. Rose took dominance for a short time becfore she was lost to a bird of prey. Earlena has taken dominance in her place. Dominant Pair Whent he group first formed Thelma ousted all her sisters and took female dominance with Zenoheld who ousted Porfessor Clay. Zenoheld died in October 2005, and Thorn became the dominant pair. After Thelma died, her sister Louise became the new dominant demale till her death in Janaury 2008. Rose became the next dominant female for less than a year before she was taken by a raptor. Earlena established dominance next. Thorn and the rest of the males left the group and were replaced by Tattoo males. The eldest males, including the former dominant male of the Tattoo Shadow competed for dominance. Calzone established dominance over the other males including his father. Current Members The Minions have 18 members as of June 2008. Earlena (VMIF007) Dominant Female ''' Calzone (VTTM002) '''Dominant Male Shadow (VVXM006) Pandoro (VTTM001) Tortano (VTTM005) Risotto (VTTM007) Ziti (VTTM009) Ravioli (VTTM012) Rebecca (VMIF017) Queen Bee (VMIF021) Akira (VMIF022) Celest (VMIF024) Thetica (VMIF027) Dela (VMIF029) Mili (VMIF030) Jiggle (VMIF031) Peku (VMIM032) VMIM034 All Known Members A list of all meerkats born or joined the Minions. Itchy (VWF039) Zenoheld (VVXM001) Scratchy (VWF040) Professor Clay (VVXM002) Thlema (VWF041) Louise (VWF042) Daisy (VWF043) Bushman (VMIM001) Thorn (VMIM002) Rose (VMIF003) Kiki (VMIF004) Kale (VMIM005) Kacy (VMIF006) Earlena (VMIF007) Coley (VMIF008) Aiken (VMIM009) Jada (VMIF010) Eve (VMIF011) Adam (VMIM012) Qually (VMIF013) Kangaroo (VMIF014) Rabbit (VMIF015) Jill (VMIF016) Rebecca (VMIF017) Chris (VMIM018) Leon (VMIM019) Nemesis (VMIM020) Queen Bee (VMIF021) Akira (VMIF022) Babo (VMIM023) Celest (VMIF024) Scyn (VMIM025) VMIF026 Thetica (VMIF027) Polygon (VMIM028) Dela (VMIF029) Mili (VMIF030) Jiggle (VMIF031) Peku (VMIM032) VMIM033 VMIM034 Rivals The Minions' main rivals are the Tattoo Mob and Capricorn.Gladiators MobTheir other rivals are the Kalabari and Bakugan. History July 2003: Thelma, Daisy, Itchy, Scratchy and Louise teamed up with Zenoheld, Professor Clay and Bushman.Thelma and Zenoheld became the dominant pair. June 2003: Thelma and Daisy were pregnant. Louise aborted. August 2003: Daisy gave birth to Rose and Thorn. Thelma lost her litter. September 2003: One encouter with Capricorn. October 2003: Louise was pregnant. Professor Clay and Bushman went roving. November 2003: Lousie gave birth to Kacy, Kiki and Kale. One encounter with the Capricon. December 2003: Thelma was pregnant. She evicted Daisy, Itchy, Scratchy and Louise. Janaury 2004: Thelma gave birth to Earlena, Coley, Aiken and Jada. February 2004: '''Daisy was pregnant. Bushman and Professor Clay went roving. '''March 2004: Daisy lost her litter. Professor Clay went roving. April 2004: Thelma was pregnant. She evicted Daisy, Itchy and Louise. Professor Clay left the group and formed the Kalabari Mob. One encounter with Capricorn. May 2004: Thelma gave birth to Adam and Eve. June 2004: Scratchy aborted. July 2004: Bushman went roving. August 2004: '''One encounter with Capricorn. '''September 2004: Thelma was pregnant. She evicted Itchy, Louise, Scratchy and Daisy October 2004: '''Thelma gave birth to Qually, Kangaroo and Rabbit. '''November 2004: Group split, Daisy, Scratchy, Kiki, Kacy, Kale and Adam split. One encounter with Capricorn. December 2004: '''Daisy, Scratchy, Itchy, Kiki, Kacy, Kale and Adam left the group to from the Tattoo Mob. Three encounters with Tattoo. '''Janaury 2005: Bushman and Thorn went roving. Two encounters with Tattoo. February 2005: Thelma was pregnant. She evicted Louise, Rose and Coley. March 2005: Thelma gave birth to Jill, Rebecca, Chris, Leon, Nemesis and Queen Bee. One encounter with Capricorn April 2005: '''One encounter with Kalabari and Tattoo. '''May 2005: Bushman, Thorn and Aiken went roving. Two encounters with Capricorn. June 2005: Two encounters with Tatttoo. July 2005: Louise lost her litter. Bushman was Last Seen. One encounter with Tattoo. August 2005: Thlema was pregnant. She evicted Louise, Rose, Earlena and Coley. Two encounters with Tattoo. September 2005: Thelma gave birth to Akira, Celest and Babo. One encounter with Kalabari and two with Capricorn October 2005: Zenoheld was found dead. Thorn became the dominant male. One encounter with Tattoo. November 2005: '''Thorn went roving. Two encounters with Tattoo. '''December 2005: Thorn and Aiken went roving. Janaury 2006: One encounter with Capricorn. Febaury 2006: Rose was pregnant. Thelma was predated. Louise became the new dominant female. March 2006: '''Rose lost her litter. Thorn, Aiken and Leon went roving. '''April 2006: '''Louise was pregnant. Rose, Earlena, Eve, Jada and Coley were evicted. Thorn, Aiken, Chris and Leon went roving. '''May 2006: '''Lousie gave birth to Scyn, VMIF026, Thetica, Polygon and Dela. '''June 2006: '''Leon went roving. '''July 2006: VMIF036 died was killed. One encounter with Kalabari. August 2006: 'Thorn, Aiken, Chris, Leon and Nemises went roving. '''September 2006: '''Rose was pregnant. Two encounters with Tattoo. '''October 2006: '''Rose lost her litter. Three encounters with Tattoo. November 2006: Three encounters with Tattoo. '''December 2006: '''Lousie aborted. Thorn, Aiken, Chris, Leon and Nemises went roving. '''Janaury 2007: '''Lousie died. Rose became the dominant female. February 2007: Thorn, Aiken, Chris, Leon and Nemises and Babo went roving. '''March 2007: ' Thorn, Aiken, Chris, Leon and Nemises went roving. One encounter with Capricorn. '''April 2007: Rose was pregnant. Coley, Jada, Eve and Rebecca were evicted and left the group. May 2007: Rose gave birth to Mili, Jiggle, Peku and VMIM033. Two encounter with Capricorn. June 2007: '''VMIM033 was predated. One encounter with Tattoo. '''July 2007: '''Three encounters with Capricorn. '''September 2007: '''Rose died. Earlena became the new dominant female. Thorn Aiken, Leon, Chris, Nemises and Polygon went roving. '''October 2007: Thorn, Aiken, Leon, Chris, Nemises, Babo, Scyn and Polygon went roving. November 2007: Eva aborted. Jill was pregnant. One encounter with Capricon. December 2007: Jill aborted. Thorn, Aiken, Leon, Chris, Nemises and Babo went roving. Janaury 2008: '''Thorn, Aiken, Leon, Chris, Nemises, Scyn and Polygon went roving. One encounter with Capricorn. '''February 2008: Earlena was pregnant. Eve, Qually, Kangaroo, Rabbit and Jill were evicted. March 2008: '''Earlena lost her litter. Rebecca was pregnant. Eve, Qually, Kangaroo, Rabbit and Jill left the group. '''April 2008: '''Rebecca gave birth to VMIM034. Aiken, Chris, Leon and Babo left the group. '''May 2008: Thorn, Nemises, Scyn, and Polygon went roving. June 2008: Thorn, Nemises, Scyn, and Polygon left the group and joined the Tattoo Mob. '''July 2008: '''Shadow, Pandoro, Calzone, Tortano, Risotto, Ziti and Ravioli joined the group. '''August 2008: '''Calzone became the dominant male. Shadow, Pandoro, Tortano, Risotto, Ziti and Ravioli went roving. Category:Meerkat Mobs